pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
Mordred
Origin Mordred was the son of Morgause, a sister of Morgan le Fay who lives on Avalon. In some stories, Morgause is considered to be just another name for Morgan le Fay herself. Mordred's father in some stories is King Lot of Orkney, though in other stories, he is the son of King Arthur, who is a half brother to Morgause and Morgan le Fay. This means that Mordred is either the son or nephew of both Arthur and Morgan le Fay. He is also a cousin of the knight, Sir Gawain. He was born on May Day, and King Arthur was warned that a child born on May Day would bring about Arthur's death. Mordred eventually became a knight of the round table and was trusted with protecting Camelot when King Arthur travelled across the English Chanel to battle the fictional Emperor of Rome, Lucius. While Arthur was away, Mordred crowned himself king and attempted to marry Queen Guinevere. Arthur was forced to return to Camelot, without his greatest knight, Sir Lancelot, and battled Mordred at the Battle of Camlann. Mordred met him in personal combat, wielding Clarent, a sword stolen from Arthur himself. The two fought fiercely, and Mordred struck Arthur with a wound that would soon kill him, before Arthur fatally wounded Mordred. Mordred had two sons, the eldest being Melehan. After Arthur's death, the sons were hunted by Arthur's successor, King Constantine III. Public Domain Comic Appearances *'Robin Hood #53 2': Mordred saved from the Moors by Sir Galant. *'Weird Comics #7': The Sorceress of Zoom attempts to aid Mordred in a joust against Sir Gareth for the hand of Lady Elaine, but Merlin blocks her attempts and Mordred is defeated. *'Catholic Comics #7-10', 13: Mordred conspires with Merlin to make Galahad fail in his quest to return the Holy Grail, so that Arthur will send Mordred's nephew in his place, earning him an honored seat at the round table. *(as Modred) Operation: Peril #3: Mordred and Merlin conspire with Morgan le Fay to defeat Arthur, but their plans are foiled by the time traveling Tom Redfield. *(as Modred) Boy Comics #4: Arthur and Mordred battle over Guinivere. The time traveling Yankee Longago chooses to fight Mordred in King Arthur's place. *(as Modred) Jack-in-the-Box Comics #1: Retelling of Mordred's final battle with Arthur. *'Robin Hood and His Merry Men #29': Reprint of the story in Jack-in-the-Box Comics #1. Legacy Characters *'Blackhawk #42': Blackhawk chases down a traitorous spy named Mordred. Public Domain Television Appearances *The Adventures of Sir Lancelot (1956 - 30 episodes) See Also Wikipedia Comic Vine Category:Villains Category:Literary Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Lev Gleason Characters Category:Fox Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Unknown Creator Category:Unknown Debuts Category:Marvel Characters Category:DC Characters Category:ACG Characters Category:Frank Communale Characters Category:Charlton Characters Category:Vertigo Characters Category:Image Characters Category:Dell Characters Category:Magazine Enterprises Category:Gilberton Characters Category:League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Characters Category:Top Cow Characters Category:EC Characters Category:British Characters Category:Catholic Publications Characters Category:Doctor Who Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Television Characters Category:ABC Characters